His Butler, Repentant
by ElegantButler
Summary: WARNING: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. ALSO, THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE FIRST SEASON. READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. Following the events of the first season, Sebastian finds himself at the mercy   literally   of the Reapers.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler):

His Butler, Repentant.

(By Axel Ingleson)

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Kuroshitsuji series. Nor am I making any money from this story.

Author's Note: This picks up at the end of the first season and is an alternate universe continuation. Also, words in italics surrounded by tildes are pink-pen entries made by the Grim Reaper into a secret book he keeps around for rare emergencies.

-Chapter 01-

It was over. Nothing remained. And for the first time in his existence, the demon known as Sebastian Michaelis to those he had served and served with felt an ache in what he had come to think of as his heart.

He wondered at it. He had never before experienced such a thing. It marvelled him that he should experience guilt over the simple execution of a contract. Demonic contracts were made and carried out more often than most people cared to think of. Why should this be any different? It wasn't as if he had betrayed Ciel, after all. This had been what they had agreed upon when they had first met.

~_Sebastian Michaelis stood up, realising he was no longer in demonic form. How or when this change had occurred he neither knew or cared. He only knew that he was, for the moment, human…~_

Stepping into the boat that waited along the shoreline, Sebastian made his way back to the docks, intending to find the Grim Reaper. It must, he reasoned, been he who had saddled him with this curse called mortality. He would find them and ask why.

~_… As Sebastian stepped from the boat and onto the dock, he found himself being drawn to the remains of the mansion where he had proudly served as butler. He was so focused on wondering what he would find there, that he did not notice the woman who was walking toward him until they collided. As he looked at her, Sebastian felt a flutter in his heart which he…_

"Stop!" Grell exclaimed, looking over the older Reaper's shoulder at what he was writing. "How can you do this to me?"

Grim's scarred face drew close to Grell's as he stroked his face. "And here I thought your undying affection had turned to me. No, Grell. I will not stop. Sebastian is our friend, despite everything. I will do what I can to help him amend what has been done."

"But how will you do that? It's irrevocable! Isn't it?" Grell frowned. "And you're not supposed to use that book. It's for those in administration only! If they find you've got it…"

"We'll deal with the consequences later…" Grim promised. "For now, just trust me." He turned his attention back to the page and continued to write…

~_…had no familiarity with. Helping the woman to her feet, he was amazed at how right her hand felt clasped in his own.~_

"_My name is Sebastian Michaelis," Sebastian introduced himself._

"_Veronica," she replied. "I was raised in an orphanage, so I have no last name to claim as my own."_

"_Surely you must have a husband whose name you share?"_

"_No husband. And I've given up looking."_

"_But why?" Sebastian asked. "You are both young and attractive. Surely you must have some chance at finding a husband."_

"_I'm a poor spinster who has no dowry to offer a potential husband. Who would want a wife such as that?"_

"_Any man who would judge you based on wealth, deserves neither wealth nor you." Sebastian found himself saying._

"_And what of you?" Veronica asked, her voice somehow both bold and timid. "Have you no wife? No family? You are well-dressed. Surely you must have a wife?"_

"_I have been in the service of a nobleman for some time, and have had no time for neither trivial dalliances nor true love." Sebastian replied. It was true enough, though not completely true._


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler):

His Butler, Repentant.

(By Axel Ingleson)

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Kuroshitsuji series. Nor am I making any money from this story.

Author's Note: This picks up at the end of the first season and is an alternate universe continuation. Also, words in italics surrounded by tildes are pink-pen entries made by the Grim Reaper into a secret book he keeps around for rare emergencies.

-Chapter 02-

An angel watched in disgust as Sebastian, looking as he had always appeared while in the service of Ciel Phantomhive, spoke words of kindness to a woman. The angel, whose name was Divinity, could not believe that a goodly woman would ever allow such a creature to woo her. Divinity did not know Sebastian had lost his immortality, that he was merely human. Nor would he care if he did. To him, a demon was born evil and would die evil. There was no way one could ever be redeemed.

Sebastian, still holding Veronica's hand, suddenly had an idea. Since neither of them were courting, nor had any prospects in the near future, why should they not see each other? His heart thumped wildly at the idea.

He would ask her on a date. If she said "no" then he would simply continue on his way to the Phantomhive Mansion to pay his respects and to… to what? Would he tell them what he had done? His friends who had trusted him for so long? As a demon, it would have been easy. As a human being, he found that shame and guilt would not permit him to say such things to them.

No. He could not face them. Not yet. Not until he had atoned could he look them in the eye.

~_Something told him that atonement would be found with the woman who stood before him waiting for him to speak…~_

"Veronica," he asked, finally. It was time to take the first plunge of many he would take into the waters of human uncertainty. "I was wondering if you might like to go on a date with me? I admit I'm currently without a way of paying for a fancy meal, or going to the theatre. However, I was thinking we might take a walk around the city for a short time. I apologize if I seem overly bold, but I am not used to asking for such things."

"I think that would be swell," Veronica smiled. "There is something about you, Sebastian. I'm curious to know more about you. And I am sure you are also curious to know more about me."

Divinity had had enough. He would not just stand idly by and let a demon date. It was out of the question! Leaping from his perch, he alighted before the pair, pointing an accusing finger at Sebastian.

"Demon! Spawn of Hell!"

"I thought your type had a better sense of smell," Sebastian said, pointedly. "Or did someone cut your nose off?"

"Your foul stench…" Divinity began. Then he stopped. There was no scent of demon in the air. Only his own scent, which was of flowers, and the scent of a man and a woman. Was Sebastian somehow human now? If he was, the angel would have to report it. Demons did not become human without help. So who had helped him? Had it been a renegade angel? Or did the Reapers have something to do with it? "So what if you're human now? I still won't permit this atrocity!"

"Sebastian?" Veronica asked. "What is this man saying?"

Sebastian turned to her. "Veronica," he confided, hoping that she would not shun him once she knew the truth. "I was not always the man you see today. Though I have appeared in this shape before. I was once a demon. A creature from Hell, Veronica. I did many things that as a human being I now regret. Yes, I have killed in the past. That is what demons do. I am not proud of that."

"If you were a demon, then you could not go against your own nature," Veronica reasoned. "You were not evil. Your regret as a human being proves that to me."

"Are you even _listening_, woman?" Divinity cut it? "Does the word 'demon' mean nothing to you?"

"I am listening," Veronica replied. "And unlike you, I am actually _hearing_ him."

"And you still wish to date him?"

"_I can tell his wish to repent is sincere," Veronica said, firmly. "And I intend to help him do it."_

"_You both disgust me," Divinity said, coldly. "May neither of you enter the gates of Heaven."_

"_If all angels are like you," Veronica replied, "then we don't want to."_


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler):

His Butler, Repentant.

(By Axel Ingleson)

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Kuroshitsuji series. Nor am I making any money from this story.

Author's Note: This picks up at the end of the first season and is an alternate universe continuation. Also, words in italics surrounded by tildes are pink-pen entries made by the Grim Reaper into a secret book he keeps around for rare emergencies.

-Chapter 03-

"That was a close call," Grell told Grim as the older Reaper closed his book. "it's a good thing the angel left on his own. The question is, have we done enough?"

"The woman has accepted him despite his demonic heritage," Grim replied. "That gives my hope that we have, indeed, done enough. At least for now."

"So now we just sit back and watch the show?" Grell asked, leaning on Grim with an affectionate look in his eyes.

"Yes, my dear," Grim said, putting his arm around the younger Reaper. "Shall we watch it together? I do believe we won't be disappointed."

"We're going on a date?" Grell asked, excitedly. "Yes!" He began to jump around like a rabbit that's found the carrot jackpot. "I've got to get ready! What'll I wear? Should I buy a new pair of glasses? How should I wear my hair? Up or down? Oh, my! Oh dear!"

"We're not going on a date as such," Grim said, watching as Grell's face fell. "We're merely going to make sure things go well on Sebastian's date. We've worked so hard on this. I have no intention of letting anyone mess it up, divine or otherwise."

The two Reapers walked side by side to that part of the town where Sebastian and Veronica were walking. It didn't take Grim and Grell long to locate the two. When they found them, the ex-demon and the young spinster were sitting on a bench in the park watching the birds and talking.

"Did you ever fly as a demon?" Veronica.

"Demons are pretty much grounded," Sebastian told her.

"What about all those images of demons with bat wings?"

"A simple human fiction," Sebastian explained. "Humans cannot handle the true appearance of a demon, so they create more aesthetic versions for themselves. Even you, who have found it in your heart to forgive my past, would shun me if you knew how I once looked."

"Let us not dwell upon the past," Veronica told him. "The future is what is important. What will you do with yours?"

"As I've said before, I intend to repent."

"How?" Veronica asked. "Will you merely turn yourself over to the law and let them deal with you? Leave the responsibility to someone else? Seems simple, doesn't it?"

"I have no intention of making things simple for myself." Sebastian told her. "No, I must confront those I hurt and somehow make amends to them."

"I thought you killed them," Veronica pointed out. "How do you make amends to the dead?"

"By doing all I can for those whom my victims left behind. Most of them are dead themselves. However, there are some who have survived, and those are the ones I intend to apologize to."

"No apology can ever make up for what you have done," Divinity told them as he stepped into view.

"He's right," Grim added, as he appeared, trailed by Grell. "But there is a way for you to repent."

"And that way is how?" Sebastian asked.

"You were made human while the soul of your last victim still resided within you," Grim explained. "It remains within you now. When you marry, that soul will be transferred into the first child the two of you create, hence your final victim will be reborn."

Sebastian smiled.

"Well, I don't know…" Veronica hedged politely. "I mean all this talk of souls and children, and this is only our first date. Who are you anyhow?"

"My apologies," Grim told her. "I am Grim and this is my associate, Grell."

"They're what you would call Reapers," Sebastian explained.

"Grim… Reaper…" Veronica mused. "So, you're Death?"

"We are its servants," Grell explained.

"And yet, you speak of birth? Of new life and the chance for redemption?"

"I admit its not our usual duty," Grim shrugged. "But Sebastian is our friend, and we felt that his remorse was enough to grant him a second chance. The question is, will you help us?"

"I need time to think," Veronica replied. "Give me a day, then I'll meet you here and give you my answer."

"That's fair," Sebastian told her. "A day it is. At this time tomorrow, we shall meet back at this spot."


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler):

His Butler, Repentant.

(By Axel Ingleson)

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Kuroshitsuji series. Nor am I making any money from this story.

Author's Note: This picks up at the end of the first season and is an alternate universe continuation. Also, words in italics surrounded by tildes are pink-pen entries made by the Grim Reaper into a secret book he keeps around for rare emergencies.

-Chapter 04-

As she walked away from the handsome young man whom she had bumped into at the docks, Veronica wondered at the strange turn her once-simple life had taken.

Her parents had died when she had been only four; killed in a carriage accident on their way to a fancy dress party. She couldn't remember the costumes they had worn. She also didn't remember much about what had happened. She only remembered clinging to the woman who had been watching her that evening; wishing that she could've stayed with her. But that woman had no husband, and very little means of support. Veronica had gone to the orphanage, waving goodbye to her guardian with tears in her eyes.

She had made some friends at the orphanage, but at the age of nineteen, when they had been pushed out to make room for the next generation, she had lost touch with most of them.

She thought hard for a moment, trying to recall those addresses she still had. For the longest time, nothing came to mind. Perhaps it was the shock of learning that the man who had treated her so well was an ex-demon. She didn't mind the demon part. The bit that worried her most, was that two agents of Death had come along and suggested that she might play a significant part in said ex-demon's redemption.

~_At that moment, the address of her good friend Clover came into her mind.~_

_With a brief nod to herself at the prospect of visiting her old friend, Veronica turned and made her way through the streets, to the place where she knew she would find her friend._

_Clover was in the garden of the small home where she had a room. She was helping her landlady pull up some of the weeds. She had always been fond of gardening, and Veronica had often wondered if her name might have played some part in that fondness. _

"_Veronica?" she asked, as she placed a handful of weeds in the trash pile. She stood up and brushed the dirt from her hands before trading hugs with the woman she had not seen in nearly six months. "How have you been?"_

"_Well, that's what I want to talk to you about," Veronica admitted. "You see, there's this man…"_

"_Do tell!" Clover laughed excitedly. "Is he rich? Handsome? Don't keep me in suspense, dear!"_

"_Well, he's not rich. But he is handsome. There's just one thing. I don't know if I'm up to the task that would be required of me if I married him one day."_

"_He's already asked you to marry him?" Clover blinked._

"_No." Veronica shook her head "But the Reapers suggested that marriage would be in our future."_

"_The Reapers?" Clover asked._

"_They said that I was the key to Sebastian's redemption."_

"_Sebastian?" Clover asked. "Is that his name?"_

"_Yes," Veronica told her. "Sebastian Michaelis."_

"_Mrs. Veronica Michaelis," Clover mused._

"_Don't you start, too!" Veronica had laughed in a tone of scandalized amusement. "I've only just met the man."_

"_What did you mean his 'redemption'?"_

"_I don't know if I should tell you," Veronica considered. "You might get the wrong impression. You see as he is right now, he's really very sweet. There's this sadness about him, that reminds me of a lost puppy. Its like he's looking for a new master."_

"_As he is right now? As opposed to what? You can trust me, Veronica. Was he a soldier or something?"_

_Veronica decided that she could trust Clover. They had been best friends almost since they had both been six. If you couldn't trust someone you'd known that long…_

"_He's an ex-demon," she said, simply._

"_An ex-demon looking to repent," Clover mused for a few minutes. "That's quite a responsibility to take on. Are you sure you're up to the task?"_

"_It doesn't bother you that he was a demon?" Veronica asked._

"_You said he was sorry for the things he'd done in the past, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then let what he was stay in the past. Is he human now?"_

"_He is," Veronica replied._

"_Then that is what you should focus on," Clover told her. "When you see him next, tell your Sebastian that you will gladly help him gain his redemption. I'm sure that all will be well."_

"_Thank you, Clover," Veronica smiled, giving her friend another hug. _

"_Why don't you stay for dinner?" Clover suggested. "I don't have much to offer, but I'm curious to learn more about Sebastian."_

"_I don't have much information yet," Veronica admitted. "But I'd love to stay for dinner. Are you sure you have enough? I don't wish you to go without on my account."_

"_I'll make do," Clover smiled._

"_Then let me help you with the weeding and the dinner preparation," Veronica offered._

"_Thank you," Clover agreed, as they turned their attentions to the weeding that still needed to be done._


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler):

His Butler, Repentant.

(By Axel Ingleson)

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Kuroshitsuji series. Nor am I making any money from this story.

Author's Note: This picks up at the end of the first season and is an alternate universe continuation. Also, words in italics surrounded by tildes are pink-pen entries made by the Grim Reaper into a secret book he keeps around for rare emergencies.

-Chapter 05-

Sebastian waited for Veronica's arrival with some trepidation. He'd had some time to think about what the Reapers had planned for him, and he wondered if he'd be able to live up to their expectations. Redemption wasn't any easy goal to reach. And what of this woman? Veronica? Grim had suggested that she would one day be his wife and the mother of his child. But, did he deserve a wife or a child? It was a question that nagged him. Maybe Divinity was right. Maybe he did deserve a life of solitude. Or perhaps even death.

No. Death was not in the cards for him. Not if the Reapers themselves were trying to do all they could to make sure he had a good life. At least not until he had redeemed himself. If they, the servants of Death, felt he deserved a second chance, then he would see to it that he did not let them down.

He hoped Veronica would not turn her back on him; that she would not decide him unworthy of help. It was getting close to the time for her to arrive and he could not see her. Perhaps she wasn't coming after all. Or maybe she was going to be a little late. Surely she would be visible by now if she were going to be there on time.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian turned and smiled.

"Sorry if I startled you," Veronica apologized. "I went to buy a new hat for our outing. It's a little extravagant I admit, but I wanted to look nice for you. That's why I came from the other direction."

"I'm just glad that you're here," Sebastian smiled. "And that's a very nice hat. It goes very nicely with the shape of your face. And the color of the ribbon matches your eyes perfectly."

"Thank you," Veronica smiled back. "So, where are we going?"

"Well," Sebastian pointed out, "there's not much out there. But I did notice that there is a theater troupe in the park today. Perhaps we could watch them for a bit?"

"That would be a wonderful idea," Veronica agreed. "I've always been fond of the theater."

"It would be a wonderful idea," Grim interrupted them as they were getting ready to make their way to the place where Sebastian had seen the troupe, "if the timing of your marriage were not so crucial. Sebastian, the soul of your last victim will only remain viable within you for three more hours. And this must be done properly for your redemption to be complete."

"Why her?" Grell whined. "I've already said I'd be happy to…"

"The mother must be human, " Grim explained. "Only through a human mother can Ciel be reborn."

"Is there a jeweller's nearby?" Sebastian asked, feeling annoyed at being pressured into rushing something he knew should not be rushed.

"No," Veronica shook her head, sadly.

Grell suddenly grinned. "There's a jewellery vendor in the park today," he said. "Not the fanciest things, nor the priciest. But the rings he is selling are quite pretty."

"Shall we go and see him, then?" Sebastian offered.

"That sounds like a marvellous idea," Veronica said with a smile. She'd been hoping for a simple afternoon with her new friend, Sebastian. But now it looked as though the night might end up with a wedding that was taking place far more quickly than she would have preferred. And what's more, they had ended up double-dating, from her point of view, with a pair of Reapers who were quite keen on redeeming their friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler):

His Butler, Repentant.

(By Axel Ingleson)

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Kuroshitsuji series. Nor am I making any money from this story.

Author's Note: This picks up at the end of the first season and is an alternate universe continuation. Also, words in italics surrounded by tildes are pink-pen entries made by the Grim Reaper into a secret book he keeps around for rare emergencies.

-Chapter 06-

The jeweller's cart was in the northern area of the park. It would take a good ten minutes to walk there. Sebastian hoped that Veronica would not panic and change her mind in those ten minutes. If she did, all hope for his redemption was lost. There would not be time for the Reapers to find a substitute. Women who were willing to forgive a man for having once been a demon were not exactly easy to come by. No. It was this or a lifetime of regret.

"I knew it!" Divinity cried out as he appeared in the sky above them and alit upon the ground in their path. "I knew you were behind this!"

"Divvy," Grell said, looking at the angel as if he were an old flame, "don't you remember when we used to…"

"We didn't used to anything, Reaper," Divinity said, shoving Grell to one side and knocking him down in the process. "I wouldn't waste my time on your kind."

Grim crouched down and offered a hand up to Grell who accepted the offer with a hurt look on his face.

"Did you and he really have a fling in your youth?" Grim inquired, slyly. "Or were you just trying to distract him?"

"Did it work?" Grell asked by way of reply.

"It gave Sebastian a few minutes. But Divinity will catch up. Come! We don't have time to lose!"

Grim sped off after Divinity while Grell raced into the woods where he would not be seen until he was ready to be.

Grim caught up with Divinity and a fight began between the two of them. Grim had started it, hoping to keep Divinity fighting until Sebastian could acquire a ring and give it to Veronica.

Divinity did not intend to let the battle last any longer than he had to. He raised his sword to strike at Grim, but got no further because at that very moment, Grell stepped out from behind a nearby tree and successfully distracted the both of them.

Grell was wearing an outfit that was quite scandalous! His red hair was swept over one shoulder and he was gazing in their direction with his shoulders bared and a 'come hither' look in his eyes.

Divinity made for Grell, but was stopped almost instantly by Grim who had no intention of letting some renegade angel steal his boyfriend.

Grim decided he would have to have a good long chat with Grell about appropriate ways to distract an enemy when one was currently involved with somebody.

With Divinity unconscious for the moment, Grim grabbed Grell by the wrist and hurried to catch up with Sebastian and Veronica, arriving just in time to see Sebastian drop to one knee before Veronica.

"You know what I am about to ask," Sebastian told her, "and you know the responsibility that comes with your decision. I won't force you to say 'yes'. That decision is yours alone to make. All I can do is ask: will you marry me?"

Veronica was silent for several minutes. She had always wondered what it would be like when a man asked for her hand in marriage. She knew marriage came with responsibilities. But until she had met Sebastian she did not know how overwhelming those responsibilities could seem. It seemed too much for her. She almost fled.

Almost.

Taking a moment to gather herself, she looked into Sebastian's eyes. There was remorse there, as well as anxiety. And yes, there was love there as well. She could do this. Their two strange friends would help them out of tight spots.

"Yes," she finally answered. "Yes, Sebastian. I will marry you."


	7. Chapter 7

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler):

His Butler, Repentant.

(By Axel Ingleson)

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Kuroshitsuji series. Nor am I making any money from this story.

Author's Note: This picks up at the end of the first season and is an alternate universe continuation. Also, words in italics surrounded by tildes are pink-pen entries made by the Grim Reaper into a secret book he keeps around for rare emergencies.

-Chapter 07-

There was no time to buy proper attire for the wedding. The Reapers were hurrying Sebastian and Veronica along to the church as fast as they could go.

Father Ackerley was tidying up his church in preparation for the service that would be held the next morning when the door opened and a somewhat odd group entered. He put on his most polite smile, since this was a church and all were welcome, and went to greet the four newcomers.

"Good afternoon, my good people," he said. "May I be of service in some way?"

"Good afternoon," Sebastian replied. "I am Sebastian Michaelis and this is my fiancee Veronica. It is our wish to be married."

"Does your father approve, Miss Veronica?" Father Ackerley inquired.

"My father has been with God since I was four," Veronica explained, "as has my mother."

Father Ackerley noticed the look the two Reapers were giving him, and wondered why it made him so anxious. He decided it would be best to get on with marrying Veronica and Sebastian as soon as possible so he could get them and their two witnesses as far away as possible. He knew simply sending them away wouldn't work. That they would keep coming back until he did as they requested. And he couldn't see any reason not to. They were a young couple in love. Plus they had witnesses ready.

"Well, I'm sure they're smiling down upon you both right now," he said. "Shall we proceed then?"

Sebastian smiled and Veronica nodded.

"We stand here in the presence of God to bear witness to the union of Sebastian Michaelis and Miss Veronica." As there was no one there to contest the marriage, he continued, "Do you, Sebastian, take Veronica to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish her for all the days of your lives?"

"I do." Sebastian promised.

"And do you, Veronica, take Sebastian as your husband? Do you promise to love, honor , cherish, and obey him for all the days of your life?"

"I do." Veronica promised.

"Then, in the eyes of God, and by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife."

Sebastian leaned down and kissed Veronica while Grell cried on Grim's shoulder.

"He always cries at weddings," Grim told Father Ackerley as the two Reapers and the newlywed couple departed the church.

"Where shall we spend our honeymoon?" Sebastian asked his new bride. "Neither of us has much money, so…"

"Grell…" Grim said, firmly.

"Oh, fine," Grell, muttered, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a large sum of money. "Here. Take it. There's enough for you to travel to just about anywhere."

"Thank you, Grell," Veronica said, gratefully. "You're a true friend."

"Well, then," Sebastian offered, "Shall we sail abroad or stay here?"

"We should remain here," Veronica decided, reluctantly. "We haven't got much money to live on."

"My thoughts exactly," Sebastian smiled, as he held up his hand to hail a passing carriage. "We'll stay at your apartment for the remainder of the weekend, then on Monday morning we'll seek out more appropriate accommodations."

The carriage stopped and Sebastian helped Veronica inside. Once she was in the carriage, he boarded it himself.

"Take us where my wife tells you," Sebastian ordered the driver. Then Veronica gave him her address and the carriage headed off in that direction.

"Sebas-chan!" Grell wailed as Sebastian and Veronica Michaelis disappeared down the road. "Sebas-chan!"


	8. Chapter 8

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler):

His Butler, Repentant.

(By Axel Ingleson)

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Kuroshitsuji series. Nor am I making any money from this story.

Author's Note: This picks up at the end of the first season and is an alternate universe continuation. Also, words in italics surrounded by tildes are pink-pen entries made by the Grim Reaper into a secret book he keeps around for rare emergencies.

-Chapter 08-

Grim held onto Grell as the younger Reaper cried out in vain for the ex-demon he had once, and apparently still, had feelings for, if such a thing were possible for a Reaper. A touch of jealousy swelled in the older Reaper's mind, but he forced it aside. He had no doubt that Grell loved him now. If such feelings could be called love.

Inside the carriage, Sebastian and Veronica held hands, each anticipating what was to come that night. For each of them it was a new beginning. For Veronica it would mean a new family with a husband and a child to love. To Sebastian there was also the prospect of redemption. He had never had a family before, and he wondered how being a butler would compare to being a father.

"Nervous?" he asked the woman he had married.

Veronica nodded, silently. "I know nothing about being a wife or mother. I never had a mother to learn from."

"The closest I've ever come to having a family was serving as Ciel's butler," Sebastian admitted. "It'll be interesting being his father instead."

"Well, you'll have to wait a while," Veronica smiled, ruefully. "When I was at the orphanage, there was an expectant woman whose husband had died who used to visit regularly. Apparently it takes several months before a woman becomes a mother."

"I'll be patient," Sebastian promised.

The carriage stopped. The driver stepped down and opened the door.

Sebastian stepped out first, then helped Veronica out of the carriage. After paying the driver and giving him a good tip, Sebastian and Veronica made their way up the pathway and into the house where Veronica had lived since leaving the orphanage.

"Miss Veronica," a woman in her late fifties stood at the door. "Now, you know I don't approve of male visitors after five."

"He's not a visitor, Mrs. Baker," Veronica explained. "This is Sebastian Michaelis. He's my new husband."

"Quite sudden for a new husband, isn't it?" Mrs. Baker asked, distrustfully. "I'm sorry, but I just don't accept it. Such nonsense! Marrying a man you hardly know."

"There is such a thing as love at first sight, Mrs. Baker," Sebastian offered.

"My dear departed husband courted me for three years before our marriage," Mrs. Baker pointed out. "That's the proper thing to do. The only reason for a marriage as quick as yours is too sinful for a proper lady such as myself to mention. I'm sorry, but you'll both have to leave. I won't have my neighbors thinking that I run a house of ill fame."

"Come, Veronica," Sebastian offered. "We'll find a place to stay. Perhaps your friend Clover will offer us a room for the weekend?"

"I would feel awkward sharing our bed in a room so close to hers," Veronica admitted.

"I'm sure I can make you forget she's there," Sebastian smiled, warmly.

Veronica blushed at this. "All right, then," she agreed. "But we'll have to walk. There's no way a carriage will come out this way without a fare so late in the evening."

As if to prove her wrong, a black carriage with black horses pulled up to the house. The door swung open and Grell leaned out, wearing a white veil. "We just had to stop by and give you the good news," he said, excitedly flashing a blue heart-shaped ring at them."

"Is that a Hope Diamond?" Sebastian asked.

"It is," Grell proclaimed. "Isn't it beautiful. My husband…"

"Shh…" Sebastian warned. "Such things are about as acceptable in this era as your chainsaw. You should be more careful. By the way, we need a ride. Veronica's landlady won't accept us here. We're hoping we'll be able to stay at her friend Clover's house."

"Let us hurry, then," Grim said from within the carriage.

"Couldn't you just change her mind for her?" Grell asked. "With the book I mean?"

"You know that's only for emergencies," Grim reminded him. "Well, are you coming or not?"

"Yes," Sebastian replied, helping Veronica into the carriage.


	9. Chapter 9

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler):

His Butler, Repentant.

(By Axel Ingleson)

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Kuroshitsuji series. Nor am I making any money from this story.

Author's Note: This picks up at the end of the first season and is an alternate universe continuation. Also, words in italics surrounded by tildes are pink-pen entries made by the Grim Reaper into a secret book he keeps around for rare emergencies.

-Chapter 09-

The carriage stopped outside the house where Clover lived. The sun was just setting and Veronica hoped her friend had not turned in for the night. Sebastian helped her down from the carriage once again and Grell handed them a lantern so they could see their way down the path.

The lantern must've shone through the small window in the front, because a moment later, Clover was standing in the doorway holding her own lantern and smiling broadly.

"I take it this is your new friend Sebastian?"

"Husband," Veronica explained. "My landlady refuses to accept that we're married, so we can't stay there. I was hoping you'd put us up for the weekend. We intend to find suitable lodgings on Monday."

"Of course you can stay," Clover told Veronica. "I wouldn't turn away a friend in need. Besides, I'm curious about your new husband. It isn't every woman who marries an ex-demon."

"Thank you," Sebastian bowed, slightly.

They were about to enter the house when a flutter of wings announced the return of the angel Divinity.

He was armed this time, with a golden sword and silver shield that caught the moonlight and glimmered softly.

Grell bared his razor sharp teeth and lifted his chainsaw to meet the challenge.

"Grell! Wait!" Grim called after him.

Grell's chainsaw bounced back off the silver shield as Divinity's sword struck him, cutting into his side.

Seeing this, Grim flew into a rage. He rushed at Divinity, intending to push him as far away from Grell as he could. Divinity saw him at the last minute and drove his sword through his midsection. If Grim had been human, this would have killed him instantly. As he was, he dropped to his knees, badly hurt.

Grell's eyes blazed with fury as he regained his footing and swung at Divinity from behind with his chainsaw. The angel spun around and knocked the anachronistic weapon out of Grell's hands with his shield. Then he covered Grell's mouth with his hand and rose into the air with the struggling Reaper.

"Grell!" Grim cried out as he lost consciousness.

Sebastian made to go after them, but Grim stopped him.

"It's a ruse," the Reaper told the ex-demon. "He wants you to lose your chance to bring back Ciel. You and Veronica tend to that business. I'll rescue Grell."

"Do you know where they'll be?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Grim replied. He climbed into the carriage. "Driver. Take us to the most extravagant church in London. Oh, forget it, just stand aside. I'm driving."

"My boss would not…" There was a flash of a scythe and the carriage driver was knocked skilfully to the ground, lucky to be alive (Grim had only struck him with the handle to knock him off the carriage and not with the blade). He watched as Grim swung the scythe again, this time separating one of the horses from the carriage.

Grim leapt upon the back of the newly freed horse and sped off upon it at lightning speed, hoping he would arrive in time to save Grell.

The driver turned to demand payment from Sebastian and Veronica, but they, too, were gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler):

His Butler, Repentant.

(By Axel Ingleson)

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Kuroshitsuji series. Nor am I making any money from this story.

Author's Note: This picks up at the end of the first season and is an alternate universe continuation. Also, words in italics surrounded by tildes are pink-pen entries made by the Grim Reaper into a secret book he keeps around for rare emergencies.

-Chapter 10-

"Do you think Grell will be alright?" Veronica asked as she watched from the window as the carriage driver adjusted his remaining horse and departed.

"Grim will save him," Sebastian reassured her.

"Well," Clover smiled, "I'm off to bed. I've got to get up early in the morning. Are you two going to stay up for a bit?"

Veronica blushed and Sebastian smiled at his wife.

"I take it that's a 'no'?" Clover asked. "There's a guest room upstairs you can use. It's a bit more private than the one next to mine."

"Thank you," Veronica said, graciously as Sebastian took her by the hand and led her up the stairs to the bedroom.

The room was and bed were both smallish, but neither Sebastian nor Veronica minded all that much.

Veronica wondered what Sebastian thought of the bed, which was clearly decorated for female guests. The blankets were embroidered with a floral design along the edge, and there was a patchwork quilt across the foot.

As Veronica stood nearby, Sebastian disrobed, undressing slowly so he would not alarm her. She was watching him with nervous fascination. She had never seen a man in the altogether before. In the past, such things could be seen in art museums, but these days, such things were considered taboo. As she watched him remove the last of his garments, she realized that he would be undressing her next. She smiled as she noticed that his clothes were neatly folded on a small wicker chair in the corner, a habit left over from his time serving as a butler.

Sebastian turned to Veronica and carefully unbuttoned her dress, allowing it to fall casually to the floor. Once she had stepped out of it, he neatly folded it and set it atop his own pile of clothing. Her underclothes came off next, each article neatly folded and placed carefully with the others. Veronica was shivering when Sebastian turned back to face her. Kissing her reassuringly, he lifted her up and placed her, delicately, upon the bed as gently as if she were a tiny kitten. His firm but gentle hands left no part of her undiscovered except one, as he explored her body. She was almost purring when he finally moved on top of her, slipping into her with one tender fluid motion. There was a moment of pain as her maidenhead was breached, but that soon gave way to a sense of longing that was more than just physical. Sebastian's movements began to speed up, until Veronica was almost on the verge of the ultimate pleasure. Then, at the last moment, he slowed down until he was barely moving, building up the sensation in Veronica's body as he slowly increased his speed for the second time only to slow down again. Finally he could hold back no longer. He kissed her as he finally permitted her climax, enjoying the sensations as her inner muscles brought about his own. As their bodies shivered in bliss, Sebastian felt Ciel's soul leave him. He smiled down at Veronica and kissed her as they drifted off to sleep. He would tell her the good news in the morning.

On the other side of town, William Spears and Grim arrived at the church almost simultaneously. Inside they could hear the voices of the priest as pleaded for the safety of his congregation, Divinity as he accused the entire British church system of committing an act of unholy treason against God, and finally Grell as he accused the angel of kidnapping and having a really bad attitude.

"Grell is my husband," Grim said, firmly, as he fought to be first inside.

"A bond I'd be glad to break," William laughed, derisively. "And hardly legal in this century."

"Legal or not," Grim pointed out, "Grell has still promised himself to me."

"You know what a flirt he is," William accused. "He's probably snuggling up to that angel right now."

"You're wrong," Grim said, angrily throwing the door open just as Divinity grabbed Grell and placed a long, forceful kiss upon the red-haired Reaper's lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler):

His Butler, Repentant.

(By Axel Ingleson)

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Kuroshitsuji series. Nor am I making any money from this story.

Author's Note: This picks up at the end of the first season and is an alternate universe continuation. Also, words in italics surrounded by tildes are pink-pen entries made by the Grim Reaper into a secret book he keeps around for rare emergencies.

-Chapter 11-

For the first time since any Reaper could remember, Grell fought against being kissed. He struggled against Divinity as the angel tore at his skin and clothing.

"We shall merge as one," Divinity promised. "That is what you've always wanted, isn't it? To make love and be loved."

"May I please ask that you not speak such things before my congregation?" the priest asked, scarlet with embarrassment.

"You and your congregation mean nothing to me," Divinity scoffed, attacking the priest.

"And you call yourself an angel," William scolded as he countered the attack.

"If the church had not married off that demon…"

"Ex-demon," Grim corrected him as he raced forward, just as Divinity suspended Grell in mid air above them. Grell's head was thrown back as though he were in pain, his long red hair trailing down his back like a blazing waterfall.

"Grell!" Grim and William called out in one voice.

"Who here will give their life to save this unworthy sinner?" Divinity suddenly asked as he looked up at Grell. "Who would trade places with him? Would you?" The question was directed at a woman, who cowered before Divinity and shook her head shakily. Divinity dispatched her quickly, then turned to another parishioner who drew back, only to be impaled by Divinity's sword moments before Divinity himself felt the sudden pain of William's clippers as they cut into each wing at a speed too fast for the terrified parishioners.

Divinity was distracted long enough to lose his hold on Grell. Grim leapt up and caught Grell in mid air as the younger Reaper fell, momentarily unconscious, into his outstretched arms.

Outside, the sun rose and a beam of light came in through the stained glass window, illuminating the carnage within the church. The priest was trying to comfort the families of those who Divinity had struck down. But how do you comfort a member of your parish when their loved ones have been killed by an angel?

Grell rose to his feet and moved over to the priest and those he was consoling.

"I'm sorry," he said, ruefully. "Please, try to understand, there are still renegade angels who deserve to be in Hell, just as there is an ex-demon who deserves happiness."

"Ex-demon?" the first woman's husband asked. "Is that what this is all about? Where is this ex-demon?"

"At home with his wife," Grim told him as he joined Grell. "And that is where he belongs. He is doing all that he can to repent for his past deeds. Let it rest at that."

"I won't let it rest," the distraught man vowed. "My wife is dead because of some demon who couldn't mind his business and stay in hell."

"She is dead because an angel couldn't put aside his hatred." Grell pointed out. "All the ex-demon did was find a good woman and get married."


	12. Chapter 12

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler):

His Butler, Repentant.

(By Axel Ingleson)

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Kuroshitsuji series. Nor am I making any money from this story.

Author's Note: This picks up at the end of the first season and is an alternate universe continuation. Also, words in italics surrounded by tildes are pink-pen entries made by the Grim Reaper into a secret book he keeps around for rare emergencies.

-Chapter 12-

Veronica woke late the next morning. She sat up gingerly and quietly got dressed. Sebastian was already dressed and sitting by the window, watching as Clover and the landlady tended the garden.

"How are you feeling this morning? Part of me wanted to go out in the garden and help. But I thought it would be better to stay here and wait for you to wake up."

"I'm sore, but otherwise fine. Do all butlers tend garden?" Veronica asked.

"It's not in the job description," Sebastian admitted. "But any butler who can't be flexible now and then just isn't worth their salt."

"So," Veronica asked, changing the subject, "did it work?"

"Hm?" Sebastian asked, distractedly. "Oh! Yes, it worked. We'll be parents in a few months."

Veronica sat back down on the bed her face almost as red as Grell's hair.

"Please, don't tell anyone," she begged, sounding both overjoyed and embarrassed. "Not until later. It's just not proper for people to know."

"What about Grell and Grim?" Sebastian asked. "They'll want to know that their plan to save me worked."

"I suppose it's okay since they're already in on it in a way," Veronica decided. "But nobody else."

"Shall we go take breakfast, then?" Sebastian offered. "A lady in your condition should eat something."

"I am a bit hungry," Veronica agreed. She was about to put on her shoes when Sebastian stopped her.

"Let me help you," he offered. "I wouldn't want you to strain yourself too much. It might be bad for the baby."

"Sebastian! I'm sure the baby won't get hurt if I put on my own shoes," Veronica laughed. "But if you wish to help, then I accept your offer." She smiled down at her husband as he helped her put on her shoes, then helped her to her feet.

A mile away, Grell was waking up from what he hoped had been a bad dream. He was seated, side-saddle upon a horse in Grim's arms. The horse was in motion, making its way down the street toward the town orphanage; the very same orphanage where Veronica had grown up.

"Where are we going?"

"The orphanage has been stricken with a deadly disease," Grim explained. "I need to collect some of the unfortunate children who have been infected."

Grell frowned. He hated it when they had to collect children. He supposed it was because he was so in touch with his feminine side.

Many of the infected children were passed out on the floor. The staff were propped up here and there, many of them too close to death to even move. One child caught Grell's eye; a little girl with eyes and hair that matched his own. She could've been his own daughter. A maternal instinct rose up in him and he picked her up.

"Who are you?" the child asked, sleepily.

"Grell," Grell found himself answering. "I'm going to take care of you."

"Oh. Okay," the child replied as she drifted back to sleep in Grell's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler):

His Butler, Repentant.

(By Axel Ingleson)

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Kuroshitsuji series. Nor am I making any money from this story.

Author's Note: This picks up at the end of the first season and is an alternate universe continuation. Also, words in italics surrounded by tildes are pink-pen entries made by the Grim Reaper into a secret book he keeps around for rare emergencies.

-Chapter 13-

Grell was grateful that the girl was asleep. How could he explain what he had to do to her friends? How could he tell her that it was his job to send people to Heaven or Hell? Holding her in one arm, he studied his chainsaw for a moment. No, that would wake her up. Sighing, he set it down and reached into his coat pocket and found the small pair of scissors he had once been forced to wield. He had not been pleased with the idea of wielding so small an object. Now he would wield them willingly. It was better than waking his daughter. Daughter? Did he already think of her as his child? Yes. And he couldn't kill her friends. Not even with a pair of scissors. He let them drop, then walked out of the orphanage, scythe-less.

Grim stopped in the middle of his soul-gathering as Grell walked out of the orphanage with one of the orphans snuggled up to him as if she were Grell's daughter. This brought him up short. Reapers did not shirk their duty. That was a fact of life. Or, rather, a fact of death. Either way, no Reaper had ever taken a dying child as his own. It simply wasn't done. And yet there was Grell, standing in the light of the afternoon sun, holding a sleeping child in his arms, his scythe discarded on the floor of the orphanage. Grim picked up the chainsaw and left the orphanage to join his husband.

"You can't have her," Grell said, clutching the girl even more closely and causing her to whimper.

"Grell, a Reaper isn't allowed to do this."

"I don't care what we're allowed to do," Grell argued. "Look at her. She was meant to be my child."

"You really believe that, don't you?" Grim asked. "Here," he offered the Grell the chainsaw.

"I don't want it," Grell shook his head. "I don't want to be a Reaper any more."

"Take it," Grim insisted. "You might need it to protect her."

Grell took his once-favorite scythe reluctantly, and Grim frowned in concern. There was no doubt that Grell had grown attached to the girl. If William ordered her death, Grell would be able to carry out that order.

"Now, go," Grim said. "Find a place for yourself and your daughter. I'll think of something to tell William."

"Thank you, my love," Grell emoted. "I will never forget this!"

William arrived some time later and began counting the bodies. "There's a child missing," he told Grim.

"Oh?" Grim asked. "I wasn't counting."

"Well, I am," William said, sternly, "and one child is unaccounted for."

"Are you sure the paperwork is correct?"

"My paperwork is impeccable," William said, pointedly. He suddenly looked around. "Where's Grell?"

Grim pretended to be distracted.

"I asked you where Grell is," William demanded. "And I expect an answer."

There was a long pause as William checked his records to see which child was unaccounted for. He raced back to the library to check her cinematic record. As he watched, he noticed that her hair was a vibrant red. Realization hit him and he raced to relocate Grell. There was no doubt in his mind that Grell had decided to claim the child as his own.


	14. Chapter 14

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler):

His Butler, Repentant.

(By Axel Ingleson)

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Kuroshitsuji series. Nor am I making any money from this story.

Author's Note: This picks up at the end of the first season and is an alternate universe continuation. Also, words in italics surrounded by tildes are pink-pen entries made by the Grim Reaper into a secret book he keeps around for rare emergencies.

-Chapter 14-

Sebastian was helping Veronica and Clover in the garden when someone tugged on his sleeve. Turning, he saw a red-haired child standing there with her head cocked to one side like a querulous puppy. Her green eyes looked sad, and Sebastian wondered if she was lost. He looked around to see if her parents might be nearby. But the only person nearby, other than himself, the girl, and the two women, was Grell.

"Where's your mommy?" he asked, carefully. He hoped this question wouldn't upset her.

"Over there," the girl replied, pointing at Grell.

Grell waved, cheerfully, at them and held out his arms to the girl.

"Grellinda!" he called to her. "Come on, now. Don't bother our friend Sebas-chan while he's working."

"Grellinda?" Sebastian groaned. "You couldn't give her a better name than Grellinda? And please don't call me Sebas-chan. You know I hate that. Besides, I'm married now. And so are you."

"Just some friendly teasing," Grell explained with a shrug as Grellinda hugged him and he picked her up in his arms.

"Incidentally, how does Grim feel about you claiming this child for your own?"

"Grim doesn't have a problem with it," Grell replied.

"What about your boss?"

"Ex-boss," Grell corrected him. "I'm retired."

"You won't be happy with retirement," Sebastian warned. "You'll never be happy unless you're doing what it is in your nature to do."

"I'll take up a job in pest control, then," Grell suggested.

"Rats of the world, beware!" Sebastian laughed.

"Is that what you've come to, then?" William asked as he arrived quite suddenly as if out of nowhere.

Grell turned and drew Grellinda to him, protectively. "I won't let you harm my daughter."

"You were sent to collect her soul, not adopt her," William said, in a tone that would not accept debate.

"No."

"What did you just say to me?" William demanded.

"I said 'no'," Grell repeated. "I won't end her life. I've given up my job as Reaper."

"I see," William said, rolling up his sleeves. "I do so hate getting my hands dirty. But if I must, then…"

Grell suddenly leapt upon William, the both of them crashing to the ground, each determined to get the upper hand. William was determined to finish the job he had sent Grell to do, while Grell was determined to save the girl he had claimed as his daughter.


	15. Chapter 15

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler):

His Butler, Repentant.

(By Axel Ingleson)

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Kuroshitsuji series. Nor am I making any money from this story.

Author's Note: This picks up at the end of the first season and is an alternate universe continuation. Also, words in italics surrounded by tildes are pink-pen entries made by the Grim Reaper into a secret book he keeps around for rare emergencies.

-Chapter 15-

As Grell and William fought, their sunlight shining on their weapons, neither of them noticed the arrival of Grell's husband. Grim was soon standing beside Grell, aiding him in his fight against Grell's former boss.

"Take your daughter and get out of here," Grim said in an urgent tone.

Grell nodded and ran to get Grellinda. He had just reached her when William rendered Grim unconscious with a savage blow to the head. Before Grell knew what was happening, William turned his scythe on Grellinda, cutting her. He reached for the book with her cinematic record, only to find he had dropped it.

"Sebastian!" Grell called out, holding the mortally wounded child in his arms. "Get the record book! Hurry! I might still be able to save her!"

"Look at her, Grell," Sebastian said.

Grell looked at his daughter. Her eyes were filled with pain and sadness, but also with all the love a child feels for a parent.

"Mommy," Grellinda asked. "Will I go to Heaven like my friends?"

"Please, don't ask me that," Grell begged, holding her closer and rocking her in his grief.

"It's time to let her go, Grell," William told him. "You can end her suffering."

"Suffering that you caused," Grell accused, bitterly. "You had no right to hurt her."

"You had no right to try and keep her."

Grell reached into his pocket and pulled out the small pair of scissors.

"Mommy?" Grellinda asked, again, her voice fainter this time.

"Yes, baby?" Grell asked.

"When I'm all grown up in Heaven, I want to be just like you."

Grell knew in that moment that she was ready to leave the mortal world. Determined to make her ending as painless as he could and to have a part of her he could hold onto, he took a lock of her hair and cut it with the scissors he had been holding. In that moment, Grellinda's eyes closed, and her lifeless body sagged against him. Grell threw his head back and wailed, loudly, not caring who heard him.

"Are you happy now?" Sebastian asked William. "Is this what you wanted?"

"What we want isn't important," William said, simply. "He broke the rules."

"He had retired. He wasn't a Reaper anymore. You had no right to hurt her that way."

"We're very short staffed," William pointed out. "None of us can retire. We can't even afford to lose someone as troublesome as Grell."

Grim regained consciousness and heard the sound of Grell's wailing. It had been this, in fact, that had awakened him.

"Come," he said, putting a hand on Grell's shoulder. "She should be buried somewhere nice."

Grell shrugged him off, violently. "No. I don't want to put her in the ground. I don't want the worms to get her."

"Then we'll put her in a crypt," Grim promised.

"What if we can't one that's good enough for her?" Grell asked.

"I'll build one," Grim promised.

"We'll build it together," Grell decided, kissing the dead girl's forehead. He got slowly to his feet, picking her up as he rose, and allowed Grim to lead him away.

For a tiny moment, William doubted his decision. Then he shook himself and went back to the library to return the book that was now safely back in his hands.


	16. Chapter 16

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler):

His Butler, Repentant.

(By Axel Ingleson)

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Kuroshitsuji series. Nor am I making any money from this story.

Author's Note: This picks up at the end of the first season and is an alternate universe continuation. Also, words in italics surrounded by tildes are pink-pen entries made by the Grim Reaper into a secret book he keeps around for rare emergencies.

Second Author's Note: In the interest of keeping things, well, interesting, this chapter begins about ten months after then end of chapter 15.

-Chapter 16-

Grell placed a red rose before the door to his daughter's crypt.

"Grellinda," he said, quietly, "you were taken from this world and from me, too soon. There is no longer joy in my life. Even my husband can no longer make me as happy as he once could."

It was true. He hadn't smiled at all since Grim had finished the crypt and the two of them had placed Grellinda within.

The first few times Grell had come to visit his deceased daughter, he had gone inside and placed the flower he had brought upon her chest. But he could no longer bring himself to enter the crypt, certain that decay had begun and not wishing to see her in such a state.

He stood there for a respectful few minutes, then turned to see Grim waving excitedly at him.

"How can you be happy at a time like this?" Grell asked, dejectedly.

"The midwife is at Sebastian's house," Grim explained. "I know this is hard for you, but we worked so hard to make this moment happen. I thought you might want to be on hand when the baby arrives."

Grell followed Grim to Sebastian and Veronica's house.

"Grell," Sebastian said, as they arrived, "Grim. Right on time."

"Any word?" Grim inquired.

"He was born a moment ago," Sebastian told them, proudly. "Thanks. None of this would have been possible without your help. That's why I have a gift for you, Grell."

"Nothing you could give me could make me happy right now," Grell said, morosely.

"This can," Sebastian smiled, confidently, as he handed Grell a folded piece of paper.

Grell unfolded it, recognizing the paper's type and watermark, his eyes going wide as he read the words that Sebastian had dared to write…

~…_Nobody had checked the crypt for months. So none of them, not even Grell, knew it was empty. That the girl had been retrieved by one of William's superiors. They had tested her, and found her to be a natural Reaper, so they had trained her in secret for many months. But when she had learned who it was who had sought to end her life, she decided to pay William a visit and to put things right so she could be reunited with her mother, Grell…~_

_Grell's jaw dropped. He hugged Sebastian, and said a quick "Congratulations!" before running out of the house, carefully folding and pocketing the paper that had been torn from the Reapers' book._

_At the same time, William was standing on the ladder by one of the bookshelves in the Reapers' Library when he felt the ladder wobble. Looking down, he saw a little cream-colored kitty jumping at the ladder while a red-haired girl waved an empty packet in front of herself._

"_You!" William said. "You can't be alive! I saw to that personally."_

"_Catnip," Grellinda said, ignoring his protests as she waved the packet. "Cats adore it, you know. This kind is extra-strength. Cat's can smell it for miles, even if we can't. And it's all over your ladder." So saying, she moved over to the door and threw it open, laughing happily as a hoard of cats ran into the library, intent on reaching the catnip-covered ladder._

_As the cats raided the library, Grellinda stepped out, smiling to herself as she heard the ladder come crashing down._


	17. Epilogue

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler):

His Butler, Repentant.

(By Axel Ingleson)

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Kuroshitsuji series. Nor am I making any money from this story.

Author's Note: This picks up at the end of the first season and is an alternate universe continuation. Also, words in italics surrounded by tildes are pink-pen entries made by the Grim Reaper into a secret book he keeps around for rare emergencies.

-Epilogue-

Grell's heart leapt with joy as he saw Grellinda running up the lane toward him. Tears of happiness streamed down his cheeks as he stood, rooted to the spot, fearing that any movement might awaken him from this beautiful dream.

Grellinda hugged Grell.

"William will come after you again," he said, drawing her into a protective embrace.

"I don't even know if he's alive or dead," Grellinda told him. "Last I heard, he was falling off a ladder and being overrun by a hoard of about a hundred cats."

"So your scythe is…"

Grellinda patted the pouches on her belt. "Extra strength catnip," she said. "The pouches are the only thing that'll hide the scent."

"A hundred cats all pawing for catnip," Grell laughed. "What a way to go! Come on, let's get back to the house. I want to see Sebastian's new baby."

"Okay," Grellinda smiled, as she followed Grell back down the road to Sebastian's house.

Inside the house, Sebastian was seated on the edge of Veronica's bed, smiling proudly at the baby boy he held in his arms while Veronica slept. There was so much he wanted to say. But it could wait. They had their whole lives ahead of them.

Looking out the window, he could see Grell and Grellinda approaching the house. He smiled, to himself, as he thought of the part he'd played in their reunion. Then he turned his attention back to Ciel.

"Sleep well, my son."


End file.
